babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Eyes
A Colonel investigates the command staff of Babylon 5 for recent station actions, while Garibaldi follows an old dream and works on building a motorcycle in his quarters. Summary Michael Garibaldi notices that a man called Aron Franks sneaks around Babylon 5 and asks questions about Commander Sinclair. After he confronts Mr. Franks, it is revealed that Franks is in facts Colonel Ari Ben Zayn from Earthforce Internal Affairs and pays a visit to the station to confirm loyalty of the command staff. With him is the Psi Corps Agent Harriman Gray, who shall perform a telepathic scan on the Babylon 5 staff. Ivanova refuses being scanned and even tries to quit her service, but Sinclair assures her that he will not allow a scan and searches for a way to bar Ben Zayn from having it performed. Sinclair finds an article of the Earthforce agenda, but Ben Zayn is eager to overthrow the Commander and presses charges against him. Thus allowing a telepathic scan. But Commander Sinclair can convince Mr. Gray to not just scan the command staff, but also Colonel Ben Zayn himself, revealing that the Colonel is obsessed with a personal vendetta against Sinclair. As this is revealed, Ben Zayn angrily points his weapon at Sinclair. Agent Gray uses his telepathic abilities to distract the Colonel, giving Sinclair the chance to knock him out. Gray and the Colonel leave the Station, not finishing the investigation. Ivanova speculates that Psi Cop Bester, who was a friend of Ben Zayn, could give Mr. Gray a hard time when he and the Colonel reach Earth. In the meantime, Lennier finishes the construction of Garibaldi's motorcycle, including a build-in Minbari power source for eco-friendly driving. Trivia * The last gasoline powered motorcycle was built in 2035. Memorable quotes Background information *As Lennier is meditating while building the motorcycle, he chants "Zabagabee" which is the name of the greatest hits album of his band, the Jenerators. Straczynski told him to not plug any more albums. Production information *Production number: 122 *Original Air Date: July 13, 1994 *Written by: Lawrence G. DiTillio *Directed by: Jim Johnston *Editor: Suzanne Sternlicht Cast Starring *Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Delenn Also starring *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth With *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Londo Guest starring *Gregory Martin as Colonel Ari Ben Zayn *Jeffrey Combs as Harriman Gray Featuring *Macaulay Bruton as Tragedy *Marie Chambers as Sofie Ivanov *David L. Crowley as Lou Welch *Frank Farmer as General Miller *Drew Letchworth as Comedy *Marianne Robertson as Tech #1 Uncredited *Haley McLane as Computer (voice) Cast notes *Regular cast members appearing in this episode are Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, and Lennier. Image Category Category:Images by episode (Eyes) Links and references External links References Psi Corps; Alfred Bester; telepathic scan; motorcycle; Eyes (organization) Episode chronology Eyes is episode 16 of 110. Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 1 episode